sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG063
"Aloha e Komo Mai: Enter, Team Hauʻoli! - Part 1" is the 63rd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Continuing from the last chapter, Jason, Posie, Sakura and Cinnamon go to investigate the cause of a rumored argument at another end of the park. There, they run into the members of Team Hauʻoli (namely Makani and Kailani) and Shira and Akari. At that moment, Shira is throwing a tantrum towards Makani and Kailani for whatever reason. Makani tells him to calm down in a local style accent, but Shira ultimately decides to challenge the two to a duel, which they accept. Jason makes a comment about Shira's behavior and ultimately his observation on Makani and Kailani's clothing choices. At that time, the other two members of Team Hauʻoli, Akané and Sayuri come around and introduce themselves. Likewise, Jason, Posie, Sakura and Cinnamon do so as well, and continue to talk about things related to themselves and the duel as they watched. Shira is eventually defeated, and is eventually pulled away. Makani and Kailani eventually come over and introduce themselves as well. Just then, Enríque appears and then a small conversation in Spanish is instigated. Enríque requests a duel, but as Jason and Posie do not have a Deck, Akané and Sayuri take him on instead (with some assurance that a match with them would be just as good). However, Jason and Posie promise a match against Enríque the next time they meet. Featured Duels Shira starts with 8000 LP; Kailani and Makani start with 4000. Turn 1 (Shira) *Shira draws. *Normal Summons Scarlet Charger (ATK 1100), then activates its effect, Special Summoning Ascension Pegasus (ATK 1700). *Tunes both monsters to Synchro Summon Flash Step Pegasus (ATK 2500) *Sets a face-down card and ends his turn. Turn 2 (Kailani) *Kailani draws. *Normal Summons (ATK 1700) and activates its effect, adding from her Deck to her hand. *Activates , sending her Gem-Knights Crystal, Obsidian and Garnet from her hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon (ATK 2900). *The effect of Obsidian activates in the Graveyard; Kailani Special Summons (ATK 1900). *Due to its effect, Master Diamond gains 100 ATK for every Gem-Knight in Kailani's Graveyard. At the moment, there are two, so its ATK increases by 200. (ATK 2900 -> ATK 3100). *Shira activates his monster's effect, which allows him to negate the effect of a card on the field. He chooses Master Diamond and negates its effect, lowering its ATK back to 2900. *Kailani plays a face-down and ends her turn. Turn 3 (Makani) *Makani draws. *Normal Summons Silver Skyship Hiku-aha (ATK 1400). Because of its effect, Makani can add a "Silver Skyship" monster from his Deck to his hand. He chooses to add Silver Skyship Hiku-lima. *Uses Hiku-aha's effect, allowing him to Synchro Summon using another monster in his hand. He chooses to tune the Hiku-aha on his field with the Hiku-lima he just added, and Synchro Summons Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa (ATK 2700). *Activates Hōkūleʻa's effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 6 or lower "Silver Skyship" monster from his Graveyard. *Shira tries to negate its effect using Flash Step Pegasus, but Makani discards to negate its activation. The effect continues and Makani Special Summons Hiku-lima from his Graveyard. *Makani attacks Flash Step Pegasus with Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa (Shira: LP 8000 -> 7800). Due to having gained the effect of Hiku-lima, Shira takes damage equal to his destroyed Pegasus's Level x 300. The effect of Hiku-lima also activates, resulting in 600 points of damage for each of Flash Step's Levels, which is 6. (Shira: LP 7800 -> 4200). *Makani attacks with Hiku-lima, but Shira activates his face-down Pegasus Ascension, reviving his Flash Step Pegasus at the cost of 1000 LP (Shira: LP 4200 -> LP 3200). *Makani ends his turn with a face-down. Turn 4 (Shira) *Shira draws. *Normal Summons Shine Pegasus (ATK 1400). *Activates his Flash Step Pegasus's effect, and proceeds to negate the effect of Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa. *Shira tunes his Level 3 Shine Pegasus and Level 6 Flash Step Pegasus to Synchro Summon Grand Night Unicorn (ATK 3000). *Activates its effect, reviving Flash Step Pegasus once more (ATK 2500). *Activates two and equips one each to his two monsters (Flash Step Pegasus: ATK 2500 -> 3200, Grand Night Unicorn: ATK 3000 -> 3700). *Shira attacks Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa with Flash Step Pegasus. Due to its effect, Makani and Kailani cannot activate card effects until the end of its attack. Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa is destroyed (Makani: LP 4000 -> 3500). *Shira proceeds to attack Hiku-lima with his Grand Night Unicorn, but Kailani activates , negating the attack and banishing Grand Night Unicorn. Because of its effect, Horn of the Unicorn returns to the top of Shira's Deck. *Shira ends his turn. Turn 5 (Kailani) *Kailani draws. *Activates the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in her Graveyard, banishing Obsidian to add it back to her hand. *Activates Gem-Knight Fusion, fusing the Gem-Armadillo on her field and in her hand to Fusion Summon (ATK 2900). *Makani activates his face-down Skyship Support Unit, which increases the ATK of 1 monster on the field by the same amount as a Silver Skyship monster he controls. He targets Master Diamond and gives it 1800 ATK, the same as Hiku-lima (Master Diamond: ATK 2900 -> 4700). *Kailani attacks Flash Step Pegasus with her Master Diamond (Shira: LP 3200 -> 1700). *Kailani attacks directly with Zirconia (Shira: LP 1700 -> 0). Makani and Kailani win. Trivia * This chapter introduces a new variant of the Chikyû-uma characters from Season 1. ** Shira, Akari and Enríque make a return appearance in newer outfits (and without their oxygen tanks and breathing masks from their last appearances). * "Aloha e Komo Mai" translates into "Aloha and welcome" in Hawaiian; which is fitting since the aforementioned team is Hawaiian and the entire fanfic takes place in the Hawaiian islands. * Starting from this chapter, Enríque uses general Spanish (as there were problems with his original dialect). * It should also be noted that both the members of Team Hauʻoli who dueled Shira had names of Hawaiian origin, and the others who were on the sidelines with Team Sakura and later dueling with Enrique had Japanese names. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters